mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Ovre
History Hanako since birth was raised as a woman and since then he'd have a dress or such on as his parents wanted a girl, as he got raised through years he started showing more manhood of his facial hair and his mother came with the excuse that all have that. Since then he'd have to keep being woman like and he kept being like that till the age of 60 even though he knew all along he was male. He at that time ended up not caring much betweem and he had gained more of a female figure except the bugging words of being called a flat chest. Hanako is still dressing as a woman at times but is more likely to be his samurai being as he now have to take a bigger role as a grandfather. He looked way more female at his young age however so now perhaps was a time to stop, he wouldn't though and therefor uses his fan to cover his mistake. No one knows when he started trainning but knows he trained at a young age where he still was woman. Personality Hanako often have a very strong liking towards men with muscles and seems to care less about women even though in battle he can create a wall of solitude to ignore the hotness however he always focuses at men. He shows a even stronger liking in protecting his family and to no surprise would he have showed Hostility towards Avalone since he took her precious daughter. Abilities Fan Off Fan off is a ability he only can use his fan with it. He can blow with his fan to create a wind so great even the most heavy monster can be blown off their feet and he can use it to give himself some air. 'Cut Off' Cut off is more intense as he can use this ability to break a weapon into pieces and his cut at same time is rather quick, blocking with arm would be a risk as he'd probaly cut it off like this and this is a powerful attack yet he mostly uses it on the weapons. 'Hand Off' With this abilty he can pick up a person and toss them away, it's a powerful toss which can throw one off a nation and since it's abnormally strong it's not simply a toss but a ability. 'Hyperactive Cut' This ability makes him run to a speed where he is just as fast as the wind blow and he leaves a mark of his cut on anyone he crosses, being so fast he often also leave the mark of a powerful wind hitting you 'Tornado' Just like the name suggest he will spin so fast he creates a tornado which can tear places apart and destroy many things in it's way, we wouldn't want that would we? 'Cyclone Yamata no Orochi' A pure wind dragon with Eight heads, that there is different is all glow colors but one and they all attack for their glow. One glows bright yellow and it will continously breathe Lightings at it's target. One is Colorless and will attempt to goble you up and it happens to be the fastest of them all. One is red and it will breathe fire at you as much as possible and unlike the lighting one this one leaves a trail of fire on where it breathes. One is white and will attempt to blind the enemy by releasing a big bright glow out of it's mouth. One is black and will attempt to either bite you or breathe black liquid at you, the liquid will stay. One is purple and will only try to bite but once bitten a dangerous poison will flow into your body. One is blue and will non stop breathe water to make the enemy unstable and may overflow the place if fighting in certain places. Last one is Brown and will attempt to lift rocks and throw them at the enemies or just smash it's head at the enemy. 'Wind Cut' This ability makes so he cuts the wind itself giving a beam of metal which will fly towards the direction he cut, pretty basic hence why he finds it boring. 'Wind Travel' This ability makes him run so fast it would look like he teleports, with it he can do many surprise attacks even mid-battle. 'Air Rise' Rising the presure of the air. 'Air Lower' Lowering the presure of the air. 'Blown' This ability makes him throw out many wind made drills everywhere which tears apart anything nearby and it's look like he blows up, he uses this only when surrounded hence why multiple fighting him is a bad idea. Category:Characters Category:Order